gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Homerjs
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Homerjs page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- A-Dust (Talk) 22:57, September 9, 2010 Helicopters in GTA 5 Now I have idea for the name of helicopters for GTA5. Please comment on my forum page. --Videogamer13 04:48, September 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: We try to avoid using brackets. GTA 1 was not really a well played game, and so the info you can get on vehicles in that game is limited. So there is no need to have two pages. Chimpso (Talk) 11:13, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Bikes in GTA 5 Now I have a lists of bikes in GTA5, please comment and add bikes to a list on my forum. --Videogamer13 07:04, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Don't forget that one more bike I have added to wishlist: * Athena -(Simson SR50) Now I have a wishlist of boats & trains in GTA5 on the forum. --Videogamer13 01:54, September 18, 2010 (UTC) New car in GTA SA Here is my picture of new car in GTA San Andreas. You know what is a name of this car? --Videogamer13 16:36, September 22, 2010 (UTC) GTW Don't forget to join us on the new website. A-Dust 00:10, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Reply The wiki is changing into a modding site. General GTA information has been moved to the new site. --Gta-mysteries ◀RingADing▶ 01:40, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :Sure but as far as names go, try to keep them as official as possible. --Gta-mysteries ◀RingADing▶ 01:47, October 18, 2010 (UTC)--Gta-mysteries ◀RingADing▶ 01:47, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: GTA Wiki is Coming to an End GTA Wiki has been saved already. The community asked us to change host, and moved. Wikia decided they still wanted to run a copy of the site, to make money from advertising, so thats all this is. Gta-mysteries tried to rescue this as a modding-only site, which GTW was happy with and was willing to work in partnership with, but Wikia were not (as it made them less money). Almost all the staff, users and content has moved over to grandtheftwiki.com, which is the official site. Gboyers talk 10:05, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :And yes, you can create pages for any GTA mods.--'spaceeinstein' 13:41, October 18, 2010 (UTC) pity the new site is nowhere near as good as this one. NT92 12:42, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :If you're having trouble accessing the new site from school, could you let me know the school's details so I can contact them and request to be unblocked? I'm happy to do that to enable the community to use their site. Gboyers talk 09:45, October 20, 2010 (UTC) To split or not to split I finally see someone has decided to split the Speeder and Romero pages, but let's take a step back for a moment and ponder the benefits of doing this. Does it help improve the informative nature of the topic? Will it increase time spent on maintenance (given split article inevitably lead to more pages that must be managed)? Will it dilute the quality of the pages? - ZS 03:40, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :I actually favored merging the Blade articles, as well as the Police Cruisers from both GTA4 and TBOGT, because I feared they may be used as precedences to split similar articles like the Benson, Ranger, Tanker and Stinger (I wasn't aware of the Tugs because I've never checked the actual name of the tug boat for a long time). Problem is I've never managed to convinced the relevant party to act against such splits. We should have better control of the matter now. - ZS 04:36, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Probably sensible to stick to merging rather than splitting. They may have the same names, but they are still vehicles. Splitting is only going to segregate continuities and fragment the history of the vehicle names' usages in the series; it's already bad as it is that this wiki is already heavily post-GTA III bias. Besides, keeping the number of pages down via merges will help to minimise maintenance time since less articles translates to less time spent going through multiple pages. - ZS 02:41, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Please refrain from pushing for splits until the discussion is settled. It seems you removed your latest reply without explanation, so I'm not sure if you're in agreement or not. - ZS 04:02, November 2, 2010 (UTC) PUTANGINA MO PUTANGINA MO PUTANGINA MO PUTANGINA MO PUTANGINA MO PUTANGINA MO PUTANGINA MO PUTANGINA MO PUTANGINA MO PUTANGINA MO PUTANGINA MO FUCK YOU SCREW YOU BITCH HEAD DICKHEAD Problem with GTA SA I need help. I have a problem, the game crash when the car is flipped. --Videogamer13 19:52, November 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: Just Got PC version of SA I have a network problem several weeks ago. You want 1986 Ford RS200 rally car that I showed you? Okay I have a link. Here; http://www.gtagaming.com/downloads/gta-san-andreas/vehicle-mods/5998. --Videogamer13 13:47, April 13, 2011 (UTC)